Real Fruits Basket 2: It keeps happening
by WaterbenderJ
Summary: Third in the "Im in the book series"   Shigure got left behind; when they get him back they end up in the book themselves and can't seem to get out. what will happen?
1. A Vortex? Might Work

Chapter 1

I looked at the dog sitting on the floor just starring at the wall waging her tail like she was happy. I looked over to Yuki and Kyo and began to panic.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! We don't know the dogs name-" I gasped. "WHAT ABOUT SHIGURE? What are wwe going to do this is not good not good-" Kyo rolled his eyes then looked around the kitchen.

"Sheesh calm down." I gasped trying to catch my breath again. I looked back over at the dog and smiled, the black lab was licking a wall that was in front of her still wagging her tail happily. I giggled.

"I think she's hungry." I smiled as the dog scampered across the room to sit by Kyo at the kotatsu. Kyo looked to his left and came face to face with the dog. Before Kyo could do anything the dog leaned forward and licked his forehead. Kyo jumped back about ten feet landing and glaring at the black dog.

"WE HAVE TO GET RID OF THAT THING NOW!" he yelled. I smiled putting my hands to my face to try and stop myself from laughing. Kyo sat next to me across from the dog wiping his head with the back of his hands. I frowned and looked at Yuki, he had been very quiet since we had gotten home... He seemed kind of sad. Yuki was fingering something that was on his left wrist, I smiled when I saw that it was a pretty braided bracelet. Kyo must have noticed as well because he was glaring at Yuki, probably trying to figure out why he was so quiet.

"Hey, you stupid rat; what's that?" Yuki looked up from his arm to Kyo and then back down. Yuki blushed and ripped his arm of the table and hid it behind his back.

" Oh that? Uh it's nothing..." Kyo rolled his eyes and began mumbiling to himself. I smiled it was nice to be home but I was worried about Shigure... I wonder what he would be doing now. 

I sat on my bed and sighed. This couldn't get any worse. Shigure smiled at my friends and me before looking down at the pile of books in front of him. Harper stood up and smiled hopefully.

"Why don't we just try and send him home like everyone else." I shrugged but nodded along with Arielle. I stood up and my friends and I faced Shigure who was standing in front of the books now.

"Shigure go home." I waited for Shigure to start disolving but he never did. I frowned, looking back at my friends.

"What happened he's not leaving." I nodded agreeing with Harper's obvious observation. Arielle sighed sitting back down on the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" I shrugged and sat down next to her.

_Knock knock knock _

I turned to the door smiling a little as Miles and Justin walked in. MIles stopped in the door way looking at Shigure.

"There's someone here." I rolled my eyes as Arielle smacked her head.

"No duh." She said. Miles smirked sitting down on my bed as Justin sat down on the ground next to Harper and Arielle. Justin smiled looking at Arielle.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Arielle frowned and punched Justin in the arm.

"Why do we hve to come up with all of the ideas? You could help to ya know." Justin smiled rubbing his arm.

"Hey I'm not the one with the magic book powers." Arielle rolled her eyes and smacked Justin in the back of the head.

"Doesn't mean you can't help." I smiled and tried to think of an idea to get Shigure out of here. Harper stood up and lunged for the pile of books near Shigure and began to rearrange them into a huge circle in the middle of the room. I smiled and stood up.

"Harper, what exactly are you doing?" Harper looked up at me, laughing at her forgetfulness.

"Oh sorry I forgot to explain. Well I thought that if we all hold hands around the books it would be a little more powerful and it may work better." I smiled nodding slowly.

"That could work." I said. Harper smiled as she put the last book in place. She stood up and grabbed Arielle's and my hand.

"Everyone hold hands." I nodded and took Shigure's left hand as Arielle took his right. I smiled looking back at Harper.

"What do we do now?" Harper smiled shrugging.

"I guess we just try telling him to go home." I shrugged it sounded easy enough.

"Shigure go home." Everyone waited for a minute, starring at Shigure waiting for something to happen.

"Guys it's not working-Woah!" I looked at the center of the circle of the books and saw a purple hole that seemed to go down forever. Miles and Justin jumped off the bed and ran over to the vortex to get a better look. Harper smiled a little.

"Just like I planned." I laughed looking back at her.

"So what should we do?" Harper shrugged so I looked at Arielle to see if she had any ideas.

"Why don't we just step into it?" she said helpfully. I frowned.

"Arielle I don't think stepping into a bottomless hole in the middle of my floor is a very good idea..." Arielle shrugged let go of Harper and Shigure's hand and stepped towards the black hole.

"Well I think it is." And with that Arielle disappeared into the black hole. I starred at Harper who shrugged and jumped in after her. I frowned and shook my head as Justin jumped in as well followed closely by Shigure. I looked up at Miles who shrugged.

"Are you gonna find out where they went or not?" I sighed but took a few steps forward and jumped in with Miles following close behind.


	2. At The Store

Chapter 2

There was darkness all around me. I felt someone grab my arms and hold on tight. We were just falling, at a million miles an hour. I felt like my soul was being ripped out of me. Just as I was sure I was about to split in two.

Whak! I slammed into something hard and wood followed by others who groand.

"WHAT THE HECK!" cried someone to my left. I looked up from the broken table. I was sprawled across and saw Kyo pulling himself out from under the smashed table. Just then my dog went bounding over him and came and licked me on the cheek.

"Hi, oh get off me." I said pushing the insistent black lab away.

"ya your dogs here." Said Kyo rubbing his head like someone had landed on him.

"ya, we kind of figured that out on our own." Said Arielle standing up and rubbing shoulders. "that really hurt." Just then Tohru and Yuki walked in.

"Oh, Jessica, Arielle, Harper, Justin, Miles. When did you get here?" she asked.

"What happened to the table? You Stupid Cat what did you do?" asked Yuki scratching his head.

"DON'T BLAME ME! THEY'RE THE ONES THAT FELL FROM THE SKY!" Yuki looked back at me then to Shigure.

"Oh, Shigure's back." Tohru said.

"Yes I am back! Did you guys miss me!" with the looks on Yuki's and Kyo's faces I could almost here them both saying _no_

"This is giving me a headaech. Why does this keep happening?" asked Kyo. "Wait isn't there suppose to be two others?" my head zipped back to Harper and Arielle we all slumped forward a sighed. (sweatdrop)

"We forgot the Twins." Arielle said.

"Should we try and bring them here?" asked Harper.

"they'll be fine." Said Miles.

"you sound so concerned." I said crossing my arms.

"Ummm… I'm sorry to interrupt." Said Tohru. "But don't you think we should figure out wear everyone's sleeping. That was one of the first things we did last time." Kyo snorted.

"Last time? It's so close together it's still the same one."

"yes I think that would be a smart thing to do." Said Yuki. We all stepped into the living room and sat down. Yuki glared at Kyo.

"Justin and Miles will sleep in your room"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BOSS ME AROUND YOU STUPID RAT!" Yelled Kyo. "WHY CAN'T THEY SLEEP YOUR ROOM!"

"because," I said. "If they sleep there they'll probably die."

"LIKE I CARE. With that kind of reasoning YOU have to sleep in his room." He pointed at me from the floor.

"I guess, t-that makes sense?"I said half stuttered. Yuki blushed.

"alright." He said.

"Oh," said Shigure. "they can sleep in my room!" he said. me, Harper and Arielle nodded half willingly shooting telling glares to the boys.

"Wait." Said Harper. "where do me and Arielle sleep?" she asked.

"you could sleep in my room." Said Tohru smiling. then the front door slammed open and Momiji came bounding in.

"you guys you guys! Wasn't that just amazing… wait you guys are all here? COOL!" he said hopping around the room like a caffeine high bunny. Then Haru walked in behind him.

"oh darn. I was kind of hopping it had been a dream." He said sitting on the floor next to Harper.

"and this is a perfect example of what the twins would call 'grey Haru' not black but still kind of mean." She said.

"oh," said Tohru. "if we're going to have so many more people over for dinner- I'll need to go to the store. Would you guys like to come with me?" she asked. Arielle, Harper and I nodded. Miles and Justin shook their heads.

"We'll stay here. Make sure no one breaks anything." Said Miles. I laughed.

"more like they will make sure you guys don't break anything." Then we all stood up- after some complaining from Haru who had just sat down and Tohru, Harper, Kyo, Arielle, Yuki and I walked out the door.

"so?" I said . I really had no clue why it had gotten so awkward, we'd been living together for like four months.

"why is everyone starring at us?" Asked Arielle. I looked around and noticed some people were staring to look at us. one little boy was pointing at us as he tugged on his mothers skirt.

"It's usually about the hair." Said Kyo with his hands in his pockets. "and with you and your hair your not doing us much help." He said to Arielle. She nodded.

"I see."

"oh look, we're here!" said Tohru pointing to a little grocery store. We all walked in first we went over to the produce. Arielle, Harper and I all picked up leeks and we started poking Kyo with them.

"Stop that!" cried Kyo grabbing the leek out of Harpers hand. We giggled and put the hated vegetable back on the pile.

"I kid, I kid." I said waving my left hand smallie.

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Kyo. We all laughed then Tohru gestured to some veggies.

"so what should we have to eat?" asked Tohru. We all shrugged.

"maybe a stew pot would be a good idea." Said Yuki. Tohru smiled and picked up a large bundle of carrots and placed them in her basket.

"Stew pot, stew pot, that's just a bunch of meat and vegetables in a broth, right?" asked Harper placing some celery in the basket.

"yes. So what kind of meat should be in it?" Tohru asked humming over the meat section. "kyo?" kyo shrugged but picked up a cod fillet.

"this looks pretty good." Tohru smiled and Kyo placed it in. a little while later she announced we had all we needed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two little girls chasing each other coming towards us.

"you guys, careful!" I pushed Yuki out of the path of the two girls but he fell into Kyo who fell into Harper and Arielle.

POOF! (x2)

I looked down at the cat and rat that were now bickering in the middle of the circle of girls- two of who were standing up and had clothes at their feet.

"Ya' Darn Rat! Look what you did!" yelled Kyo.

"Don't blame me, it was those two girls." For a moment I thought he was blaming Arielle and Harper- then I remembered the two little girls I had t_ried_ to keep from transforming Yuki.

"Oh, this is really my fault." I said. "sorry." Yuki turned to me and smiled a little rat smile.

"It's quit alright Jessica." He said. Kyo grumbled but agreed to let Arielle take him out side so the store people wouldn't boot us all out. and Yuki agreed to come out with me.

"Yuki I really am sorry." I said outside the store with Arielle and Kyo arguing.

"Why are you holding me like that!" yelled Kyo thrashing around in Arielle's over lincking arms.

"Well we don't really want you transforming- do we? Now stop that or I'll drop you!" answered Arielle. Yuki sighed.

"They really do fight like Kagura and him. Not as bad though, And Jessica- it's okay you were trying to keep me from transforming, if you really want to blame anyone blame that stupid cat." Just then Tohru and Harper came out of the store with the bags of food.

"Alright, time to head home." Said Tohru smiling. We nodded and started walking to Shigure's house.


	3. The Twins Show Up xsighx

**Chapter 3**

"MILES JUSTIN COME IN HERE AND HELP US!" I chuckled as Arielle walked into the living room and came back a couple second later pushing Miles and Justin into the kitchen. After a little complaining and grumbling Miles and Justin finally started to help us cook. A couple minutes later we were almost ready to eat I smiled and sat down were the table used to be in the dinning room watching Tohru Kyo and Yuki finishing up. Yuki walked over to the sink carrying a bowl in one hand and a knife in the other,

Tohru turned around and saw Yuki placing the bowl in the sink.

"Oh Sohma-kun I'll wash those dishes." Tohru ran across the room stopping when she got to Yuki's side. Yuki smiled thanking her and turning back to the sink.

"Hey Jessica." I turned, Haru was looking at my dog who was licking walls again.

"Ya." Haru looked at me and frowned.

"What's your dog doing?" I smiled looking back at my dog.

"Licking walls, why?"

"And that's normal for her?" I smiled and nodded. Then I heard a _clank _coming from the kitchen followed by yelling from Kyo.

"YOU STUPID RAT LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!" I turned around to see Kyo flailing his arms around while still managing to point at Yuki. Yuki sighed scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean you stupid cat." Tohru ran over to Yuki bent down and picked up a knife he must have dropped by mistake. Tohru stood up showing the knife to Kyo before putting it back in the sink.

"Kyo it's fine see no one got hurt. Please stop fighting." Tohru frowned trying to calm Kyo who looked mad enough to make someone believe Yuki had dropped the knife on _his _foot. Yuki rolled his eyes then glared at Kyo.

"See you stupid cat nothing happened so just calm down." Kyo glared back at Yuki.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

_**CRASH. **_

I frowned as Kyo flew past the door way and into a wall on the far side of the kitchen. Shigure ran into the kitchen to stand by Yuki observing what used to be a wall and was now just a pile of wood with Kyo sitting on top rubbing his head. Shigure sniffled wiping his eye.

"My poor poor house! What have you done!" Yuki shrugged turning back around to help Tohru take the pot off of the stove.

"He was getting annoying." I smiled, chuckling again as Kyo stood up from the mess he was in and walked over to where everyone was sitting down. A couple minutes later we were all sitting in a big circle eating and talking. Haru looked up from his bowl frowning.

"Do you guys hear that?" Arielle looked at Haru.

"Hear what?" Everyone fell silent as we all listened trying to find out what Haru was talking about. I frowned again as I heard something that sounded like people screaming and laughing and the same time. I looked up along with everyone else to see a giant hole in the roof that kinda looked like the one we jumped into... This cannot be good.

_**CRASH.**_

Before anyone could do something my sisters fell out of the sky landing on top of Miles. Annelise and Jessie jumped up from sitting on Miles and high fived.

"That was AWESOME! Let's do it again." I sighed but stood up and walked over to the twins. I smacked them both in the back of the head causing them to look up at me then smile innocently.

"Uhh hi?" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" My sisters shrugged like the answer should be totally obvious.

"Well we saw a giant hole in your floor so naturally we jumped in." I sighed sitting back down.

"You have just as much common sense as Arielle." Arielle jumped up balling her hands into fist.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I smirked standing up as well.

"Well I said-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Yuki sighed coming back into the room carrying a first aid kit he had left to get when miles was pinned under my sisters and handed to Tohru, then he kicked Arielle into the wall behind her.

_**CRASH**_

I gasped and ran over to my friend who was sitting on top of a pile of wood. Yuki looked up and frowned before walking over to stand by me.

"Arielle sorry about that I thought you were someone else." I smiled a little.

"You mean you thought she was Kyo?" Yuki smiled, nodding slowly. Arielle rolled her eyes and stuck out her hand.

"Hey can one of you guys help me up?" I smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her up.

"Are you alright?" Arielle nodded rubbing the back of her head then glared at Yuki. Yuki smiled before Arielle whipped around to go and stand by Tohru and Harper who were fussing over Miles who was sitting up rubbing his arm. A few minutes later Miles had his arm covered in bandages and was holding an icepack to his shoulder. I frowned and glared at my sisters, who just smiled innocently and ran out of the room with Momiji following behind. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Arielle and Harper and sat down. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on the place where Arielle had flew threw the wall and chuckled softly.

"Kyo where are you?" I turned around as Shigure stepped into the room tossing Kyo a bunch of tape and wood. Kyo frowned looking up at Shigure.

"What's this for?" Shigure just sighed pointing at the two huge holes in the walls. Kyo shrugged.

"So?" Shigure smacked his forehead sighing again.

"You have to fix the walls." Kyo jumped up glaring at Shigure.

"WHY AM I THE ONE STUCK FIXING THE WALLS?"

"Well your the one who broke them right?" Kyo frowned thinking for a minute.

"Hey I only broke one because that stupid rat threw me threw it," Kyo whipped around pointing at Arielle. "She broke the other one!" Arielle jumped up glaring at Kyo who was in front of her.

"HEY IT'S ONLY BECAUSE THAT RAT BOY KICK ME THREW IT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS YOU!" Arielle and Kyo whipped around to face Yuki who shrugged looking completely bored. Shigure smiled like he just had the best idea ever, he bent down and picked up the supplies handing some to Arielle and some to Kyo.

"Ok well you both can fix it together." Arielle sighed turned around and walked over to the wall in the kitchen.

"Come on the faster we start the faster we get done." Kyo frowned but followed Arielle into the kitchen grumbling to himself. I chuckled softly as they both began to patch up the giant hole Kyo had made. A couple minutes later they only had a small hole left in the bottom. Arielle handed Kyo some paper and he held it in place as Arielle tapped it. I smile turning to face Harper.

"They make a good team." Harper smiled chuckiling quietly but nodded. I frowned as I heard Kyo yelling from the kitchen. I smiled when I saw that Arielle had accidently tapped his hand to the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" Arielle smiled looking down at Kyo.

"Sorry about that." Kyo ripped the tape off of his hand then glared at Arielle. Arielle started laughing then finished patching up the wall. I smiled and looked at the clock on the wall, it was eleven at night and I could tell that everyone was getting tired. I frowned the looked at my sisters who were saying bye to Momiji and Haru. I looked at Miles.

"Hey Miles can you keep an eye on the twins if they sleep in the living room?" Miles shrugged but nodded. I smiled and turned around to Harper and smiled.

"It's kind late we should go to sleep." Harper nodded. I smiled turning around again to face Arielle and Kyo who had just started to patch up the second hole. "Night Arielle." Arielle frowned glaring at me.

"Your going to bed?" I smiled nodding and stood up. Tohru, Harper, and Yuki stood up after me. I smiled, said good night to everyone and followed Yuki to his room as Tohru and Harper headed to there's. I smiled then laid down on the pillow that was on the floor of Yuki's room and fell asleep.


	4. We Talk, And Borrow Sweaters

Chapter 4

The next morning- for whatever reason I actually woke up without scaring anyone for life. I stood up and yawned. Yuki was still sound asleep with his right arm dangling off the bed. I stepped out of the room and walked downstairs. I looked out the window- the sun was just rising so I guessed it was around 7 o'clock- pretty early for me. I yawned again. I was just going to get a glass of water- and hope my sisters wouldn't wake up and pasture me. I went into the kitchen and noticed two people passed out at the kitchen door that connected to the living room. It was Kyo and Arielle sleeping next to each other. Kyo was stretched out and Arielle's head was on his legs. I snickered a little to myself then.

"What are you doing up so early?" said two annoying voices. I screamed and turned around to see my sister looking up at me quizzically. I glared at them- trying to stay calm. There was some moaning from behind me. I turned around to see Arielle and Kyo both stirring. Kyo sat up and put his hand down on what would have his side if Arielle's shoulder hadn't been there.

"What the heck?" he yelled. Arielle sat up quickly- banging her head against Kyo's. "CRAP! What was that for!" he yelled as he rubbed his head.

"It's not my fault- why was your head there anyway?" just as Kyo was about to yell again Yuki trudged down the stairs and stood beside me.

"What are they yelling about so early in the morning?" I quickly explained as Kyo and Arielle kept bickering still sitting right next to each other. Then Harper and Tohru came down the stairs and Justin and Miles opened the kitchen door next to Kyo and Arielle.

"Whats happening?" asked Miles. Arielle and Kyo glared at him.

"Oh," said Tohru. "Does anyone want breakfast?" some people nodded and she went to the pantry and pulled out some cereal then two cartons of milk out of the fridge that she had bought yesterday- since the milk they had before was bad from the 3 or so months they had been at our house. She placed the cereal on the counter along with some bowls and one of milks. Then she walked over to Kyo and handed him the second carton.

After breakfast we all piled into the living room.

"oh shoot." Said Justin from the couch. "you know what I just realized?" we all nodded like _continue. _" we have to go shopping again, we don't have any clothes…"

"Oh, how sad; we have to go shopping." Said Harper. We laughed.

"okay then." Said Yuki. "shall we go right away?" Shigure stood up and opened the front door to leave and a gust of cold air blew into the living room, causing everyone to shiver.

"I'm going to put something warmer on!" cried Shigure in declaration and went into his room.

"Stupid cold." Said Harper walking over to the door and shivering because Shigure hadn't closed it. Tohru popped up.

"You can borrow one of my sweaters." She said. Harper smiled and followed her up the stairs. Yuki stood up and followed. I followed too. When I got to the top of the stairs Harper and Tohru were already coming out. "Oh, Jessica- I'm so sorry I only have two sweaters…" I waved.

"That's fine- I can just ask Yuki or something." They smiled and headed down the stairs. I peeked my head around Yuki's door and saw him slipping his jacket on. I coughed and he spun around.

"Hello Jessica." I smiled and stepped in.

"It's kind of cold outside- do you have a sweater?" I asked him. He smiled and tossed me a jacket. We walked out the door and back to the living room where everyone was waiting for us. Miles and Justin must have raided Shigure's closet because they were both wearing robes. Justin looked pretty funny because his was like 2 sizes to big. My sisters had already been wearing sweaters – so, ya… Arielle was wearing one of kyo's sweaters she must have high jacked. Then we all headed out.

Half way down the path in the woods to the main road, we saw two girls walking towards the house. Tohru went up and smiled at the familiar girls.

"Uo, Hana!" said Tohru. That' where I'd seen them before.

"hey." Said Uo. "we were just coming over- we haven't seen you forever- we thought you died." Said Uo. She turned her gaze to Yuki. "Yo, Prince- where you been?" Yuki smiled like he was trying to think of something.

"we were visiting some friends." Her gaze then shifted to Kyo who was standing next to Arielle (who was yet- still wearing his sweater)

"who's this Orangey? Your girlfriend? Is it a thing to have weird hair?" they both blushed and began yelling at Uo.

"hey, Hana, Uo," said Harper. "we were just going to the mall, do you want to come?" Hana nodded.

"But- I have to wonder, how do you know our names?" Harper laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"Tohru talks a lot about you." She said. Uo smiled and pulled Tohru into a hug.

"That's just like her isn't it."

"yes," said Hana. "We would love to go to the mall, but first may we ask your names?"

"I'm Harper." Said Harper brushing blonde hair out of her face.

"I'm Arielle." She said still frowning at Uo for calling her Kyo's girlfriend (and the hair comment)

"And we're Jessie and Annelise!" said the twins at the same time.

"I'm Miles," he said. usually at this point most people cowered at him- Uo just glared like _you don't scare me._ "and this is Justin." He pointed at Justin who frowned.

"I can introduce myself." Then they turned to me.

"and I'm Jessica." I said. Uo frowned at me.

"Isn't that the princes jacket?" I blushed a little- then lone behold _Shigure_ came to my rescue.

"ha ha ha ha, yes it. Now, let's get to the mall, shall we?" we all nodded and started back off to the mall. 


	5. We Shop And Make Fun Of Yuki

Chapter 5

I smiled as we stopped in front of a tiny building that seemed queit small from the outside. I gasped as we walked in to see that the mall was huge on the inside. I smiled turning around to look at my friends who were turning in circles looking around to get a glance at the dozens of random stores surrounding us. I frowned looking around.

"Where do we start?" Everyone shrugged so we just kept walking down the main hallway. A couple minutes passed and we hadn't even stopped at any stores yet. Yuki smiled stopping in front of a store that had a bunch of manikins in the windows wearing really pretty clothes.

"This place seems good." I nodded when I heard laughing coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Arielle and Harper looking at one of the windows with a manikin in it and they were laughing and pointing at the shirt. Kyo rolled his eyes coming up to stand by the two.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Arielle smiled trying to stop laughing then pointed at the shirt in the window. Kyo looked at the shirt then towards Yuki then back at the shirt then he started laughing histericaly. I frowned as everyone else began to laugh as well when they had seen the shirt in the window. I frowned turning around to look in the window for my self. I smiled slightly trying hard not to laugh, when I noticed that one of the manikins were wearing the exact same shirt as Yuki was. I smiled turning around to look at the store again and found out that it was a store that only sold girls clothing. Arielle walked up to Yuki still laughing and pointed towards the shirt. Yuki rolled his eyes turning around and began to blush about twenty different shades of red before turning around and walking away. I smiled and we all began to walk after him, I ran and caught up to Yuki as he was looking at the ground. I smiled chuckling softly.

"Wanna try a different store?" Yuki looked at me still blushing but gave me a small smile and nodded. Before anyone could do anything Shigure popped out of no where and draped his arm around Yuki's shoulders. Still chuckling he looked at Yuki.

"You know you should shop in guys stores from now on." I chuckled as Yuki stepped to the side causing Shigure to fall to the side landing on his face. I turned around and frowned as I realised that Harper, Uo, and Arielle had gone missing. I sighed and sat down on a bench behind me. Yuki sat down beside me putting his head in his hands looking at the floor. I frowned as Arielle Harper and Uo walked up to us a few minutes later carrying a bag and chuckling amongst themselves. I rolled my eyes as they came to stand in front of me.

"Where have you guys been?" The three of them said nothing but held out a small bag in front of them for me to take. I sighed rolling my eyes. "What is it?" Arielle smied and dropped the bag into my hands.

"Open it!" I frowned as everyone came to look at what they had bought. I shrugged and opened the bag. I frowned looking into the bag and realised they had bought me the same shirt Yuki was wearing and that was on the manikin in the window. I stood up and handed them the bag and began to walk away. I turned around glaring at my friends.

"I'm not wearing that." Uo Arielle and Harper started laughing and then ran up to walk beside me as everyone else followed behind us. About an hour passed and we still hadn't bought a thing any where. I smiled picking up a pink shirt and showing it to everyone. Arielle and Harper shook their heads no so I sighed and tossed it back onto the giant pile of shirts we had went through. I turned to my friends and sighed.

"We're never going to find anything." Uo smiled looking through a pile of about ten different shirts before turning around to face Yuki and Kyo who were both looking at the floor probably wishing they had went shopping with Shigure, Miles and Justin instead of staying here with us. I chuckled slightly and turned around to look at Uo. Uo frowned looking back at my friends and I.

"Yo guys come help, you don't want them looking weird do you?" Kyo looked up glaring at Uo.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BRING US HERE?" Uo shrugged. Then Arielle looked at Kyo before back down at the shirt in her hands.

"We went shopping with you guys when you came out of-" I chuckled as Arielle ripped the shirt out of her mouth that Harper had thrown at her. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Harper sighed before pointing over her shoulder towards Uo and Hana who were looking at Arielle suspiciously. Arielle smiled. "Uhh when you guys came to our house?" I rolled my eyes as Harper smacked her head. About an hour later we had finally managed to buy something. I smiled as we passed by the store with Yuki's shirt in the window. I turned around shrugging while looking at my friends.

"We never did really go in and see what's there." Everyone shrugged trying really hard not to laugh histeryicly. I smiled and walked in. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Yuki blushing like crazy when the employees kept looking at his shirt then back at the manikin wearing the same thing. I rolled my eyes making my way to a table at the back of the room as my friends kept looking back at the shirt Yuki was wearing and chuckling slightly. I rolled my eyes as they handed me an arm full of clothing. Harper smiled nodding towards the dressing rooms.

"Go try them on!" I sighed looking down at the clothes in my hand and realised that every shirt they gave me Yuki had a shirt a lot like it. I rolled my eyes but tried on some of the shirts then handed them back the huge pile of clothes walked over to a table and handed my friends each a shirt.

"I tried some on now you try on a shirt." Arielle and Harper looked at each other and shrugged before going to try on the shirts I have given them. I smiled and waited for them to come back out. I heard a scream and then Arielle ran out of the change room tossing the shirt I had given her back at me.

"YOU GAVE ME A SHIRT LIKE YUKI'?" I smiled nodding slowly.

"You gave a bunch to me so I thought you should try one on." Arielle glared at me then turned around and walked over to a different table. I smiled and went back to looking at a bunch of clothes of a nearby rack. About an hour and a half later my friends and I were going to meet Miles and everyone else after finally managing to find enough clothes to last us for a while. I smiled as I noticed Miles sitting on a bench next to Justin as Shigure was sitting on the one next to them. I frowned stopping in my tracks as I noticed something was missing... MY SISTERS! I ran up to Miles and glared at him.

"Where are my sisters?" Miles frowned looking up at me.

"I thought they were with you..." I rolled my eyes smacking Miles in the back of the head.

"YOU LOST THEM?" Miles rolled his eyes while rubbing the back of his head.

"Calm down there probably back at Shigure's place." I sighed.

"They better be there..." Miles smiled and began to walk out the font entrance, I sighed but followed him reluctantly. About ten minutes later we were approaching Shigure's house. I ran up to the front door and slammed it open. I frowned. Sitting on the living room floor were my sisters, Momiji and Haru, all sitting in a circle with cards in there hands. Jessie smiled looking at Haru.

"It's your turn." Haru frowned placing a card in front of him. Annelise rolled her eyes.

"Haru this isn't poker!"

"Oh." Haru picked up his card and looked around the circle.

"What are we playing?" The twins smacked their foreheads chuckling.

"Haru we're playing go fish." Haru nodded slowly but the twins obviously knew they had no idea how to play. Jessie smiled.

"Haru you ask for a card number."

"Oh do you have any fives?" Jessie frowned looking down at her cards then back up at Haru.

"Haru do you even have any fives in you're hand?" Haru smiled a little looking down at his cards.

"No but it's not your turn it's mine." Jessie sighed slamming her hand onto her forehead again. I sighed walking into the room with everyone finally piling in after me. Miles and I walked up to the twins. I glared at them.

"WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?" My sisters frowned looking towards each other before glancing back up at me.

"We were bored so we came here." I rolled my eyes and sat down. This day was longer than I had anticipated.


	6. We Go To The Park

Chapter 6

A few days later we were lounging around the house. Miles and my sisters were teaching Haru and Momiji how to play Crazy 8's while Shigure pestered them about being the '7's bandit' so he'd be good at it or something. Harper and Tohru were in the kitchen washing breakfast dishes. Arielle, Justin and Kyo were outside- arguing or something. And I was sitting on the couch next to Yuki- trying to stay awake.

"I hate my sisters." I muttered to myself. They had woken me and Yuki up by setting two- very loud- alarm clocks right next to out heads. My sisters heads popped up next to me and pretended to cry.

"We were just trying to help!" they wailed. I glared at them and they walked off. I looked at Yuki. His head was hung and his eyes were closed.

"Yuki?" I asked eyeing his suspiciously.

"Don't worry Jessica- I'm still awake. I wouldn't risk falling asleep while you were awake." I was pretty sure he was talking about the glasses of water and pillows in the face he'd received before. Just as I was about to say something my sisters opened the front door and Arielle and Kyo- who were leaning against it- fell back.

"Hi guys." Said the twins. "where's Justin?" they asked. Justin peeked his head out from just next to the door.

"What were you doing?" asked Haru still looking at his cards.

"talking." Said Justin.

"Is that a crime?" asked Arielle sitting up and turning- cross legged. Just then out of the blue Momiji started jumping around the room.

"We should go somewhere!" we all starred at him as Tohru and Harper came in whipping their hands in a dish towel. Then my sisters -who at that moment I decided were _not_ related to me- started squealing.

"We should go to a park!" they cried.

"There is a park I went to a lot with mom. We could go there." Said Tohru. I sighed.

"Park! Park! Park!" chanted my sisters and Momiji.

"that be cool." Said Justin. "It's really nice out." Arielle nodded then glared at Haru.

"thus the reason we were outside." She said standing up and putting a hand out for each of the boys. Shigure sighed.

"Whoa is me, I can not come- I have work to do!" he said putting his hand to his forehead.

"Since when do you do work?" asked Kyo.

"I think I'll stay here too." Said Miles and Haru and the same time. My sisters gave them puppy dog eyes but they just shrugged.

I stood up and reached a hand out for Yuki.

"come Rat boy." I said. he stood up and we all headed outside.

After 15 minutes of walking we came up to a nice little sand park with a small jungle gym and a swing set.

My sisters and Momiji giggled and raced up the jungle gym. Tohru giggled and followed as well. I sat on a swing next to Yuki and pushed myself with my toes. Harper sat on the other side of me. Arielle was lying in the sand at the base of the swingset soaking in the sun. Justin was sitting next to her talking about Percy Jackson and Kyo was sitting on top of the tallest jungle gym tower glaring at my sisters who were trying to push him off or something.

My sisters began sneaking over to where Arielle and Justin were sitting. Justin noticed them but didn't say anything. Then they jumped onto her. Arielle screamed and opened her eyes. Yuki sighed from next to me.

"Who knew my life could get even more noisy." He said, his eye's closed. I looked at him. He opened his eyes and saw me starring at him. He blushed. "I didn't mean it like that, Jessica- it's just…" I laughed.

"That's' fine." I said.

"Yuki, Jessica, Jessie, Annelise, Justin! Look who I found!' called Tohru. I looked over to where she was running up, behind her was Uo, Hana and Megumi.

"Hello Miss Uoatani, Miss Hanajima, Megumi." Said Yuki. Everyone else exchanged their welcomes then my sister stood up and went over to Megumi.

"Hello." Said Megumi.

"Wow." Said my sisters. "you're even scarier then Saki." I sighed- my sisters could be rude.

"Why thank you." Said Megumi. "I do pried my self on that."

"So?" said Jessie. "Wanna come and play with us?" Megumi nodded solemly and they went over to the monkey bars.

TOHRU!" cried Momiji. "COME PLAY WITH US!" Tohru smiled and asked Uo and Hana if they wanted to join. Uo said no but Hana said.

"Yes, I will go to make sure my brother does not curse anyone." Then her eyes swept across us. "Not until I learn more about you that is." Justin gulped, Harper fell off her swing and Hana walked off.

After being over run with more people- Kyo hoped off the gym and came and sat at the base of the swing set ajason to Arielle and Justin.

"So." Said Uo eyeing us all with her hands on her hips. She turned to me and Yuki.

"Are you two dating?" she asked, Yuki, who had been yawning- coughed on Oxygen. I looked over at him- he was blushing a deep shade of red and clutching the robes of the swings. Harper laughed swinging back a forth.

"Yep, they are." She said.

"So, it's official and stuff?" asked Uo. Arielle fake-but real* laughed from her spot on the ground.

"I don't think it could be more official." Uo turned to the group of people sitting on the ground.

"So are you and Carrot Top going out, Red Head?" Arielle sat bolt upright and they glared at Uo.

"NO! WE'VE SAID THAT ALREADY!" they yelled. Arielle fell back over on the ground. Uo nodded sarcastically. Just as Kyo was about to start yelling again, Tohru and Momiji ran up.

"Jessie and Annelise!" yelled Momiji. "They past out!~!" I sighed, my sisters really need to work on the fainting problem thing. I stood off my swing and we all headed over to the jungle gym. Momiji led us to a small clearing in the equipment. There my sisters were lying down- past out. Megumi was standing over top of them; starring. Just as we all piled into the clearing Hana walked in from the opposite side and looked at her brother.

"Megumi," she said. "I told you not to curse anyone while I was gone." Megumi just starred at my sisters.

"I did not, sister. They nearly passed out on their own." I sighed and stepped closer to my sisters.

"Don't worry, this is _normal,_ I guess you could say." I said scratching my head. "But I think we should go back to the house."

20 minutes later we were walking down the wooded path to Shigure's.

"Why do we have to carry them?" asked Harper repositioning Jessie; who she was carrying. While Arielle carried Annelise.

"Well, we don't know you guys enough." Said Uo.

"Ya, and we well, you know." said Kyo.

"That didn't seem to stop you when you carried me and dropped me on my head." murmured Arielle. We kept walking and when we turned the corner, Miles and Haru were sitting on the deck.

"What happened?" asked Miles standing up and going over to Harper. Harper sighed and handed Jessie to Miles.

"They passed out." I said- obviously. Miles sighed and took Annelise from Arielle.

"I meant how." He said.

"No one knows." Said Harper stretching. Haru shrugged from the door.

"So this is normal?" he asked. I nodded slowly and sighed. I began walking in the house with everyone following. I sat on the couch- after brining my sisters up to Tohru's room, Miles sat on my left and Yuki on my right.

"So?" said Tohru. "What should I make for lunch?"


	7. Very Evil Truth Or Dare

Chapter 7

I frowned sighing and stepped into Tohru's room with two damp cloths in my hands. I walked over to my sisters and placed a cloth on each of their heads. Just as I was about to turn around I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I screamed and jumped back, unfourteneatly the bed was behind me so I ended up tripping over the corner and sprawled across the floor.

"Ow!" I heard chuckling so I looked up to see Yuki, Miles, Megumi, and Justin all towering over me. I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "What are you guys doing here?" Miles shrugged nodding towards my sisters.

"I wanted to check up on them and they followed." I sighed and stuck out both of my hands.

"Can you help me up then?" Miles chuckled again before grabbing my hands and pulling me up. I frowned and walked back over to my sisters. Megumi looked at them then back at me.

"Are they gonna be ok?" I shrugged.

"I guess so... This happens a lot so it's kinda normal." Megumi nodded slowly still looking at the twins. I sighed turning around to the group of people at the end of the bed. Miles shrugged then turned to the door.

"Well they should be ok. Let's go back downstairs." I nodded and everyone followed Miles and I down to the kitchen. I sat down in the giant circle of people that were sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Uo smiled then looked at Tohru.

"Hey Tohru is it alright if we all stay the night to get to know everyone better?" Tohru smiled then looked at Shigure who shrugged.

"I guess that would be ok. But where would they sleep?" Tohru smiled looking at Harper and Arielle.

"Well I know there's already two people in my room but Uo, and Hana could sleep there with us." Harper frowned.

"Isn't that a lot of people?" Tohru nodded.

"I guess it is..." Uo smiled looking at Tohru then Arielle and finally Kyo.

"Hey I have an idea: we can stick Red in Kyo's room." Kyo jumped up glaring at Uo.

"NO WAY IS SHE SLEEPING IN MY ROOM!"

"That would be a good idea." Everyone turned around to look at Hana who was nodding slowly. Kyo opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when Hana looked at him. Kyo sat down looking at the floor.

"Fine. She can sleep there." Everyone nodded.

"Where will I be sleeping?" I turned around and saw Megumi sitting next to his sister looking around the group of people calmly. Harper frowned trying to think, then looked at me.

"Could he just sleep in the living room with your sisters?" I smiled then looked at Tohru who was nodding.

"I guess that would be fine." Everyone nodded then went back to talking and eating lunch.

A few days had passed since Uo, Hana, and Megumi showed up and they were still spending the nights at Shigure's. Although they had been here a while no one really complained... Well except Kyo, who was still grumpy about having to share his room with someone else. I yawned pulling myself off the floor of Yuki's room then looked around. The room was empty so I guessed Yuki was already down stairs. I stretched before finally heading down to the living room. I smiled stopping in the doorway as everyone turned to me. Tohru looked up from her conversation with Harper and Hana and waved.

"Good morning Jessica." I yawned again then took a seat next to Yuki, who was trying really hard to actually stay awake, and Miles on the couch. I looked around the living room and found Uo, Kyo, Arielle and the twins playing a card game in the middle of the room with Justin sitting a few inches away watching them. I rolled my eyes as everyone started yelling at each other for random things. I sighed, how does a card game turn into a _who can scream the loudest _completion. I frowned as I heard someone coughing. I looked down to see Justin coughing into his arm. I stood up and walked over to where he was sitting.

"You ok?" Justin looked up and nodded.

"Just a little cough-" Justin was cut of by another coughing fit. Everyone turned to look at him as he kept coughing. I heard a gasp and saw Tohru run across the room to sit in front of Justin. Tohru brought her hand to Justin's forehead.

"JUSTIN ARE YOU SICK? ARE YOU OK? OH NO YOU HAVE A FEVER ARE YOU GOING TO BE OK? WHAT SHOULD WE DO?" I smiled as Miles came over chuckling quietly.

"Tohru he's going to be fine. He probably just needs a little more sleep." Tohru sighed trying to calm back down.

"I guess your right... Where should he sleep? Shigure is still in his room asleep so." Miles stood back up and smirked looking at Kyo.

"Let's put him in orangey's room." Kyo jumped up glaring at Miles who towered over him.

"NO WAY I'M HAVING HIM SLEEP IN MY ROOM!" Miles rolled his eyes then pushed Kyo over so he landed on the couch that was behind him.

"He's staying in your room." Kyo sat up grumbling to him self but didn't really complain as Justin Tohru and Miles headed up stairs to his room. A few minutes later Tohru and Miles came down stairs and joined everyone in just talking in the living room. Arielle frowned looking at her feet, Harper, who was sitting on her left looked at her frowning as well,looked down at her.

"Arielle what's wrong?" Arielle looked up still frowning then looked at Harper then at me.

"Guess what are we going to do about school? We don't know when were getting out of here so what are we going to do?" I groaned looking at my friends.

"Guys how come we have to talk about school." Arielle and Harper shrugged looking at me.

"Well we have to think about it sooner or later." I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by Harper.

"And no you can't pick later."

"Fine." I grumbled. My friends rolled their eyes the looked at Miles and my sisters who also needed a school. Tohru looked at the door and smiled.

"Hi Shigure!" Shigure waved then sat down on the floor.

"So I hear you're looking for a school to go to?" My friends and I nodded looking at Shigure. "Well why not go to their school." Shigure pointed at Tohru and Kyo. I shrugged then looked back at everyone.

"That's perfect!" Harper said smiling. Miles sighed.

"Well now that that's taken care of, what do you guys want to do?" Uo smirked then looked up at Miles.

"Truth or dare any one?" I smiled then nodded along with everyone else. Uo smiled then we all sat down in a huge circle out side, since staying inside would be to crowded I sat down next to Harper and Arielle and waited for the game to start.

"Who's going to start?" Tohru smiled sitting in between Hana and Uo. Uo smirked evily then looked at Arielle.

"Truth or dare?" Arielle smirked a little as well.

"Dare." Uo smiled evily then looked at Arielle and then Kyo... This can't be good.

"Kiss Kyo." Arielle and Kyo's mouth both dropped opened as they just looked at Uo in disbelief.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Yelled Kyo. Uo shrugged still smirking.

"Hey Arielle's the one that picked dare." Arielle sighed but leaned over and pecked Kyo on the cheek who instantly turned a deep red. Arielle sat back down almost matching Kyo's shade of red as she blushed. Everyone was laughing as they both turned a deeper shade of red and tried not to look at each other. I chuckled and elbowed Arielle in the side.

"It's your turn now." Arielle sighed but looked at Harper.

"Harper truth or dare?" Harper sat there for a while thinking then looked back up and smiled.

"Dare." Arielle chuckled a little.

"I dare you to wear Yuki's clothes for the whole day!" Harper frowned looking at Yuki.

"But Yuki's like a foot taller then me." Arielle shrugged smiling and trying not to laugh. I chuckled as Harper stood up and walked back over to the house with Yuki following. A couple minutes later Harper and Yuki came out with Harper wearing one of his old out fits so it fit at least a little better. Harper sighed then sat down next to me again, she glared at Arielle before looking around the circle. Finally her eyes landed on Yuki and she smiled.

"Yuki truth or dare."

"Truth." Harper nodded then frowned as she tried to think of a good question to ask.

"Oh I know. What's with the bracelet you wear every day?" Yuki blushed looking down at his left wrist.

"Uhhh well it's." Yuki looked at me then smiled slightly. "It's from a friend." Everyone turned to look at me obviously knowing who he was looking at. I blushed looking back at Yuki.

"Well Uhhh Yuki it's your turn now." Everyone rolled their eyes but turned to Yuki as he thought about someone to dare. Yuki looked at Kyo then smirked.

"Hey truth or dare?" Kyo smirked as well.

"Dare. Do your worst you stupid rat!" Yuki just rolled his eyes before glaring back at his cousin.

"Why don't you go disappear for another four months?" Kyo jumped up glaring at Yuki.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID RAT?" Yuki smiled.

"Well I dared you to-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Kyo lunged at Yuki who just stepped to the side. Just as Kyo was about to lung at Yuki again the front door opened to reveal Justin standing there staring at everyone.

"Hey guys. Uhh what's up?" Kyo sighed then sat back down as Justin came to join the huge circle. Harper smiled.

"Were playing truth or dare." Justin smiled.

"Well can I play." Everyone nodded.


	8. More TorD

Chapter 8

"So it seems it's Kyo's turn." Said Tohru. We didn't say anything about it but there seemed to be a silent agreement that Kyo didn't have to do Yuki's dare. Kyo scowled then his eye's landed on Justin who was sitting down next to Miles with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Justin, Truth or Dare?" asked Kyo- an evil little smirk on his face- but still a little red around the ears from his own dare. Justin thought for a moment.

"Truth, I'm not stupid." said Justin. Kyo mumbled something like _stupid kid _and thought for a second.

"do you read the book?" asked Kyo. Then Arielle ribbed him. She leaned to him.

"You can't ask that question." She growled. Kyo frowned at her and she pointed at Uo, Hana and Megumi.

"Fine," grumbled Kyo. He turned back to Justin. "Out of these three," Kyo gestured to Arielle, Harper and I. "Who would you rather- I donno- date?" Justin turned a little pink as we all stared at him. He scratched the back of his head.

"… Arielle, I guess. I mean I've known her longer- but uh- eh- euh?" he said. Arielle- still red from kissing Kyo- turned even redder. There was some laughing- then it was Justin's turn. He turned to Megumi- he was about to ask Truth or Dare, but Harper, Jessie, Arielle, Annelise and I glared at him- telling him that doing that might end in a quick and painful death. Justin turned his head a little and looked at Tohru.

"Tohru, Truth or Dare?" he asked. Tohru thought for a moment.

"truth!" she said. Justin thought for a moment.

"Who was the first boy you liked?" Tohru thought

"Well, when I was little, a boy helped me find my way home, I still don't know who he was- but it was such a nice thing to do." Her eyes glittered and me and my friends snickered- shooting Yuki glances; we knew exactly who it was she was talking about.

"Oh, it's my turn now right?" said Tohru. She turned to Uo. "Uo, truth or dare?" she asked. Uo thought for a moment."

"Dare." She said. Tohru thought, and thought, and thought, she looked as if she was having a hard time.

"you're taking forever." Said Kyo.

"Oh," said Uo looking pretty smug. "you think you could do a better job, Orangey?"

"YA! I can! And I will! I dare you to dye your hair black!"

"Then I dare you and your little girlfriend to bleach all the dye out of your hair!"

"You can't do that! You've already gone!"

"Ya, and how'd you like that anyway? Hun?"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Arielle and Kyo. Uo smirked and leaned back a little.

"Umm…" said tohru. "So who's turn is it ?"

"Uo's, but she's already gone." I said.

"I have a question." Said Justin, looking confused. "What happened to Arielle and Kyo?" Arielle and Kyo glared at him.

"Ask," said Arielle. "and I will hurt you." Justin nodded and we continued.

"How about I go." Said Hana with a very black aura around her. we all nodded- to afraid to argue. "miles." She said. "Truth or Dare?"

"dre." Said miled without a second thought. I wondered- if he (and Justin) had actually taken the time to read the manga what kind of torture he would be skipping.

"I dare you to sleep outside tonight." I sighed, things could have been _so _much worst.

"alright." Said Miles. Then he turned to Megumi. I tried to give him a signal to NOT pick Megumi "so squirt." Me and my friends flinched. _stop that_! i thought- trying to telapathicaly tell him. "Truth or dare?"

"dare." Said Megumi. I gulped.

"I dare you to wear something colourful. Maybe yellow…" he snapped his fingers. "go borrow some of the twins clothes!"

"what's with all the clothes switching?" asked Kyo putting his cheek into his hand. My sisters popped up from their seat in the circle and took Megumi by his hand- obviously not scared and pulled him off to where they kept their clothes.

A few minutes later they came back with Megumi in a pair of bright yellow jeans and a pink sweater.

"Oh, Megumi." Said his sister. "You look very colourful." Megumi nodded and sat down- he didn't seem to love it- but he didn't seem he'd curse anyone either so I decided to relax.

"I guess it is my turn." Said Megumi. His eye's landed on me, and suddenly I wasn't so relaxed. "Jessica, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said.

"Did you give Yuki that bracelet?" I sighed then nodded. Everyone rolled their eye's like _duh_. My sisters gasped.

"We're the only ones that are left!" they said together. "DARE!" they said. I leaned in to my friends and we discussed what to make them do. I sat back up and smiled at my sisters.

"I dare you two to act normal for 24 hours." I said. they stared at me and started to fake cry. The door behind me opened and I turned to see Shigure in the doorway.

"What's going on out here." He said.

"JESSICA CALLED US ABNORMAL!" cried my sisters acting like 5 year olds. Or- like Shigure. Shigure whistled.

"Oh, that's the kettle." He said and dashed away. The whole circle sighed like _Shigure… _

"Fine." They said crossing their arms.

"Ah, ah, ah." I said. "Symmetry isn't normal." They sighed in two part harmony and picked their own sitting positions.

"Looks like we're done." Said Uo. "And it's getting kind of dark."

"Oh!" said Tohru. "I'll make dinner." She and Tohru went into the kitchen as we all went in the house. Harper stopped at the door way a fiddled with Yuki's shirt.

"GAH!" she said. "this shirt is so annoying." she scratched her neck as she went in.

"It's not just the shirt." Said Jessie to Annelise. I glared at them.

"Hating on Boys isn't normal either." I said.

"Turning into a rat isn't normal." Annelise muttered.

"And turning into a cat is?" I asked as I corralled them into the living room and sat down- most of us on the floor.

I was sitting on the couch next to Miles and Justin. Arielle, Uo and Kyo were at my feet arguing and Yuki was- not there. I stood up and went over to the stair case- we was coming down holding a shirt.

"I thought you transformed and were hiding." I said laughing. Yuki smiled at me.

"No- just getting another shirt for Harper- actually I think were pretty lucky at this point-"

POOF.

"I think you spoke to soon."


	9. Bad Twins No Roof, well for you

Chapter 9

I rolled my eyes as Harper Arielle and the twins came running down the hall with an orange cat in Harpers arms. I sighed then glared at everyone.

"What exactly happened?" Harper smiled, trying to lighten the moment, then glared at my sisters.

"Well they didn't know what they were aloud to do because they had to act normal so they thought it would be fun to tackle Kyo to the floor to see what he would do..." I sighed.

"You know normal people don't tackle each other to the floor." My sisters looked down at their feet then sighed.

"But begin normal is boring!" I rolled my eyes then looked back at my friends and Yuki.

"Well Uo and Hana didn't hear did they?"

"Well they may have heard an explosion..." Arielle drifted off in her sentence then looked at everyone. "So what are we going to do." I smiled then turned around to head into the living room where Uo and Hana were talking with everyone else.

"I think I may have an idea." I chuckled to my self as everyone followed me into the living room, after putting Kyo back in his room. Uo looked up at us as we entered the room the frowned.

"Hey did you guys hear that explosion?" I smiled nodding slowly. "What was it?" I sat on the ground and everyone else followed my example and did the same.

"Oh that. Well Yuki tried to help Harper cook to give Tohru a break."

"HEY!" Yuki sat next to me then frowned blushing slightly. Uo started laughing then looked at Yuki.

"So Princey can't cook?" I chuckled then nodded again. Uo kept laughing and no one noticed as Tohru popped her head threw the door of the kitchen and looked at us.

"Umm lunch is ready." Tohru said quietly. I stood up then followed everyone into the kitchen to eat. I sat down next to Miles and Harper and began to eat. Uo looked up from her lunch then frowned.

"So when are you guys going home?" Uo questioned as Megumi and Hana looked up. I looked at my friends who just shrugged and looked back at me. I chuckled then shrugged as well.

"We're not really sure..." Uo raised an eyebrow at us suspiciously, then shrugged.

"Well then where are you guys going to school?" Arielle smiled.

"Well we're going to your school." She said, as Harper and I just nodded in agreement. Uo and Hana nodded as well.

_**CRASH!**_

I frowned then looked around the room at all the confused faces who were looking around like me. Yuki seemed to be the first one to react, because he stood up and began to make his way to the front door where the crash had came from. A few minutes later Yuki came back in with someone following behind him. Yuki walked up to Shigure and gestured towards the door.

"Mii is here... I found her trying to kill herself out side." I chuckled softly as Mii ran into the room then stopped in front of Shigure.

"SHIGURE YOU HAVE TO FINISH THE MANUSCRIPT!" Mii spent the next half an hour trying to get Shigure to un glue him self from the table in the kitchen and finish writing, but Shigure was still sitting at the table eating calmly as if nothing was happening. I chuckled to myself as Mii finally managed to detach Shigure and drag him into his office. A couple hours had passed and I guess Shigure had managed to get at least a little writing done because Mii had left about ten minutes ago quietly sniffling to herself. I sighed then looked at the clock on the wall in the living room, where everyone was just sitting around, it was ten O'clock. I heard chuckling so I turned around just in time to see my sisters tip toeing out of the living room, towards the front door. I frowned then walked up to them.

"Where are you guys going?" My sisters jumped slightly then whipped around to face me.

"Uhh no where?" Annelise said. I rolled my eyes then glared at them both. They sighed then mumbled something under their breath. I sighed again.

"What did you say?" The twins looked up at me then frowned.

"We were, umm, going to, uhhh, go to the roof..." I frowned then pointed to the living room.

"You guys are not going to go sit on a roof all night! Go to bed." Annelise and Jessie frowned then looked down at their dragging feet as they went back into the now empty living room to go to sleep. I looked back at the closing living room door then turned to the front door. I said they couldn't go... I didn't say I couldn't. I chuckled to myself and then headed out to the chilly night air. I smiled as I reached the top of the roof and sat down with my back to the ladder I had used to come up. I looked up at the stars for what seemed to be like five minutes when I heard someone start to climb up behind me. I turned around to see Harper finally managing to pull herself up onto the roof and sit on her legs looking at me. She chuckled then stood up and walked over to me, with her arms out to help her keep her balance.

"So this is where you disappeared to?" She said as she looked around the star filled night sky for herself. "Wow it's so pretty." I nodded finally dragging my attention back to the dark blue, almost black sky.

"To bad we can't sit on the roof of our houses at home." I said as Harper just nodded in agreement as the stars had stolen away most of her interest. I chuckled then leaned back on my elbows just enjoying looking at all of the constellations I could see. The peaceful silence was suddenly broken when I heard someone yelling from the ground by the roof.

"COME ON JUST COME WITH ME TO SEE IF THERE HERE!" I rolled my eyes as I heard Justin and Arielle arguing somewhere on the ground close to the ladder. I looked at Harper, who was already half way back to the ladder and was going to look over the edge, I shrugged to myself then followed her lead. When I got to the edge I saw Arielle dragging Justin by the arms over to the ladder attached to the house. Harper sighed then yelled down,

"Hey guys stop fighting!" The two both looked up at the roof. Arielle let go of Justin then ran towards the ladder with Justin following reluctantly behind her. I rolled my eyes as Harper and I retook our original seats and Justin and Arielle came over and sat next to us. Arielle sat down then slightly glared at Harper and I.

"You know you guys should really tell people where you're going. We went looking all over for you guys..." I chuckled softly.

"Sorry about that." I said. Arielle shrugged as if forgetting about the problem already. A few minutes passed in silence when I again heard someone climbing up the old ladder. I wonder how many people this roof could hold because this would be the sixth person. I looked over to the place where tha ladder was then smiled a little when a mess of orange hair appeared. Kyo pulled him self up then looked around.

"WHAT THE- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" I shrugged along with everyone else.

"Well we're Justin sitting on the roof." Harper said. Kyo glared at her.

"That's not what I meant!" Kyo sighed but sat down next to Harper and Justin. I smiled then leaned back with my arms folded underneath my head. Another couple of minutes passed when I heard someone start to talk.

"Guys what are we going to do about getting home?" I looked over and Arielle, while still lying on the roof, then shrugged.

"I don't know." I glanced at Harper who only shrugged then layed back as well. I looked around me and realised that everyone was laying around in a giant circle. I yawned then realised it must have been at least eleven O'clock. I yawned again before slowly closing my eyes and drifting off into sleep.


End file.
